


Корни

by julyp



Series: Как мы дошли до жизни такой [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Childhood Memories, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Meet the Family, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Planet Stewjon (Star Wars), Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Worried Anakin Skywalker, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyp/pseuds/julyp
Summary: У Оби-Вана задание на родной планете, и в голову лезут давно забытые воспоминания. А когда они с Энакином наконец отправляются искать родителей, то находят совсем не то, что ожидали...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Как мы дошли до жизни такой [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847806
Kudos: 8





	1. Ростки памяти

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Roots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543652) by [KCKenobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCKenobi/pseuds/KCKenobi). 



> Бета [Altra_Realta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta). Помощь с переводом — [EireneShulah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EireneShulah).  
> Работа есть на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10185229) и [фанфиксе](https://fanfics.me/fic156045).

— Да ладно тебе. Ты издеваешься!

— Я хоть что-то сказал? — возмутился Оби-Ван. — Да я вообще молчал!

Он рассмеялся и нарочито поднял руки, а Энакин недоверчиво посмотрел на карты. Флэш-рояль. Да он правда издевается!

— Как так-то? Ты всегда побеждаешь! А ведь сабакк — это не только стратегия, но и удача. Ты просто...

— Ну, ну, Энакин, просто признай, — Оби-Ван откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки над головой, — я отлично играю.

— Или отлично мухлюешь.

Энакин бросил карты на стол. Десять лет! Десять лет они с Оби-Ваном играют в сабакк, а ему так и не удалось ни разу победить. Это… это нелепо, в конце концов.

Оби-Ван ухмыльнулся и открыл было рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но нахальная улыбка исчезла с его лица. Он посмотрел в иллюминатор: они выходили из гиперпространства — звёзды перестали нестись яркими вспышками. Они приближались к месту назначения — зелёной планете.

— Стьюджон, — сказал Энакин, взглянув туда же, куда смотрел Оби-Ван. — Отсюда выглядит как Альдераан, м?

— Что? А… да, чем-то похоже.

Оби-Ван не отрывал взгляда от приближающейся планеты. Он о чём-то думал — Энакин нечасто видел Оби-Вана таким.

— Ты уже бывал здесь, — сказал Энакин: не вопрос — утверждение.

Оби-Ван только кивнул.

— Давным-давно.

— Что это было за задание?

— Не задание, нет. То было не задание, — сказал Оби-Ван. Наконец он отвернулся от иллюминатора, посмотрел на Энакина, а затем опустил взгляд. — Я тут родился.

— Ты… что?

Энакин и сам не понял, почему удивился: должен же Оби-Ван родиться где-то. Но за годы падаванства и рыцарства он так и не удосужился спросить. Да и джедаев, кажется, это не волновало: дети в храме считали Энакина странным (он ведь там не вырос), поэтому он быстро смекнул, что лучше о семье не говорить. Но ведь где-то они родились, Оби-Ван где-то родился. И от мысли, что учитель не всегда был идеальным джедаем, что он был ребёнком, что у него были родители и дом, что...

— Веришь мне или нет, но я тоже родился, а не выскочил из-под земли взрослым дядькой и со световым мечом наперевес.

— Правда? А я-то думал, люди оттуда и появляются. Должно быть, я пропустил урок о пестиках и тычинках, — сказал Энакин. — А если серьёзно: почему ты не сказал раньше, где родился?

— Мне было три, когда меня нашли, обычно детей в храм забирают раньше, но и в три года ничего не запомнишь. Не о чем говорить тут, — Оби-Ван наклонился к иллюминатору. Он смотрел, как меняется вид снаружи: они поворачивали, чтобы войти в атмосферу. — К тому же неважно, откуда пришёл человек — важно, куда он идёт.

Энакин пожал плечами. А по его мнению, это неправда. Татуин стал важной и неотъемлемой частью его самого. Он представить не мог, что место его рождения никак на него не повлияло. Нет, решил Энакин, человек приходит откуда-то и идёт куда-то — без того или другого он просто не существует. Не существует без истоков. Без корней.

Но глядя на Оби-Вана, наблюдая, как он смотрит на зелёную поверхность Стьюджона, Энакин всё же задумался: важны ли истоки для того, кто пришёл ниоткуда?

* * *

Оби-Ван поверить не мог, что их отправили не на очередную битву — всё же война шла — а на обычное задание. Ему казалось, что в последнее время они с Энакином нарасхват. Но это задание было простым. Очередные переговоры — и никаких дроидов. Так почему же ему не по себе?

Приземлились они в столице Стьюджона, хотя столицей городок назвать можно было с трудом. Казалось, кто-то просто понатыкал кирпичных домиков то тут, то там, среди грязи и скал. По улицам ходили люди (и не только). И Оби-Ван вдруг понял, что внимательно вглядывается в каждого — они вместе с Энакином и сенатором Стьюджона шли по центру города — видимо, выискивая знакомое лицо. А ведь его это заботить не должно.

Планета казалось такой тёплой, такой живой: ветер весело шелестел листьями деревьев, издалека доносился детский смех. Пахло кострами, на небе появились две луны. Оби-Вану хотелось вспомнить хоть что-то из того, как он жил здесь. Но, увы, он ничего не помнил, никаких воспоминаний о доме.

— К сожалению, жильё просторнее у нас не найдёшь, — сказала сенатор Стьюджона, Ния, когда они подошли к небольшой кирпичной гостинице на берегу озера. — Но всё же это лучше, чем ночевать на корабле.

— Что бы вы нам ни предложили, мы будем благодарны.

Едва слова сорвались с губ Оби-Вана, как что-то щёлкнуло в голове.

_Запах..._

И он вспомнил.

_Кухня. Ему три года, он сидит на детском стуле. Его руки перепачканы ягодным соком. Из открытого окна дует ветер..._

— Всё нормально?

Оби-Ван даже не заметил, что замер и остановился. И Энакин, и сенатор Ния смотрели на него нахмурившись.

— Сенатор, — медленно сказал Оби-Ван, — что это за запах?

— Наверное, вы про вилинику? — ответила она, глубоко вдохнув. — Я настолько привыкла к запаху, что уже и не замечаю его. Но да, мы совсем недалеко от полей. Ягоды родом со Стьюджона, одно из наших лакомств. Ещё из них делают отличную выпивку, смею добавить.

«Вилиника», — повторил про себя Оби-Ван. Воспоминания уже почти улетучились из головы, они ускользали, стоило задумываться о них. Быть может, он вспомнит не только кухню и ягоды. Может, он вспомнит родителей? Они ведь должны у него быть?

«Всё, хватит, — тут же отругал себя Оби-Ван, — не до́лжно джедаю думать о семье».

Он шёл за сенатором Нией и Энакином в гостиницу, стараясь убедить себя, что ему нет никакого дела до семьи.

* * *

Оби-Ван только повесил плащ в шкаф, а Энакин уже плюхнулся на кровать.

— Итак, — сказал Энакин, — мы далеко?

Оби-Ван закрыл шкаф и теперь начал укладывать запасное бельё.

— Далеко от чего?

— От твоего дома. Он ведь недалеко от столицы?

— Храм — мой дом, Энакин.

— Ты прекрасно меня понял.

Оби-Ван вздохнул. Все его притворство насмарку. Он кивнул, специально не смотря Энакину в глаза. 

— Думаю, недалеко, — ответил он. — Я правда не помню.

— Завтра до переговоров у нас будет уйма времени — мы должны наведаться к тебе домой. Завтра утром мы встанем, отправимся к твоим родителям, пообедаем с ними, и у нас даже время останется, чтобы...

— Нет. Мы никуда не пойдём. Мы здесь на задании, и больше нас ничего не касается.

Энакин сел и свесил ноги с кровати.

— Ты серьёзно? Тебе что, совсем неинтересно? — спросил он. — Кем они работают, какие они люди? От кого из родителей ты получил цвет волос, глаз или...

— Я не собираюсь тратить время, чтобы заводить знакомства и новые привязанности, — отрезал Оби-Ван. — И уж точно я не буду переходить границу дозволенного на задании.

— Привязанности, шмуязонности. Наверняка возможности встретить семью у тебя больше не будет. И ты решил растратить её на что? Перечитывание отчётов для задания?

Разложив вещи, Оби-Ван зло забросил чемодан под двуспальную кровать. Быть может, не стоило его швырять так сильно?

Оби-Ван не собирался говорить о семье. И он не будет. Энакину хотелось любви и заботы, и он думал, что Оби-Вану это тоже нужно. А ему это не нужно: он не собирался встречать с родителями. Не собирался же?

Он медленно вдохнул, скинул сапоги и начал расстёгивать ремень.

— Энакин, я даже не знаю, живы ли они ещё. Может, они умерли тридцать лет назад или давно позабыли обо мне. — Он скинул робу и натянул ночную рубашку. — В любом случае, — продолжил он, — я не знаю, и меня это незнание никак не волнует.

— Но...

— И узнавать я ничего не собираюсь, — перебил Энакина Оби-Ван, — как того и желает Сила.

Оби-Ван забрался в кровать, не обращая внимания на озадаченный взгляд Энакина. Он буквально чувствовал, что Энакин собирался возразить: от него расходились волны возмущения. Но Оби-Ван лёг на бок, отворачиваясь от бывшего падавана, мол, разговаривать он больше не собирался.

— Спокойной ночи. Завтра много дел — нам лучше хорошенько отдохнуть.

Он закрыл глаза и притворился спящим. Даже лёжа на кровати с закрытыми глазами, он мог чувствовать взгляд Энакина — тот так и остался сидеть не раздевшись. Затем послышались шорохи, шаги, и наконец в комнате стало темно и тихо.

Оби-Ван лежал и слушал, как постепенно дыхание Энакина становится глубоким и ровным. Вдруг он понял, что он снова пытается вспомнить хоть что-то, ухватиться за ощущения нежности, заботы, семьи и дома. Он уснул, и снились ему ягоды и кухонные занавески. Снилась любовь, о которой знать ему было нельзя.


	2. Растущее беспокойство

«Сенатор Ния слишком жизнерадостная для политики», — решил Оби-Ван.

Она встретила их в гостинице, радостно улыбаясь, будто они сейчас отправятся на прогулку, а не будут тратить драгоценное время на мелкие политические споры.

— Добрый день, мастер Скайуокер. Мастер Кеноби. Выглядите прекрасно, впрочем, как и обычно, — улыбнулась она и замолчала. — Скажите, а вы не родственник стьюджонским Кеноби? Здесь, в посёлке, живут одни.

Сердце ёкнуло.

— В... в посёлке?

— Да, прямо по ту сторону вилиникового поля, — сказала она. — Родители или, может, дальняя родня?

Сердце колотилось уже в ушах.

— Нет, сенатор, ни то ни другое.

Ния задумчиво хмыкнула, а потом сказала:

— Тогда просто совпадение.

Они шли по городку, а Оби-Ван думал, что это не совпадение. «Моя семья жива. Они живы». На миг он задумался, а похожи ли они на него? Быть может, они смеются или улыбаются как он? Быть может, вместе с матерью они бы дурачились и шутили, с отцом — говорили о политике, а братьям и сёстрам он был бы другом?

«Нет, это не имеет значения. Никакого. Для джедая уж точно».

Он изо всех сил убеждал себя, что это не имеет значения, но тут завыла сирена, вырывая его из мыслей. По улице промчалась полиция на спидерах, поднимая пыль в воздух. Оби-Ван закашлялся, смотря, как спидеры остановились перед кантиной — не с лучшей репутацией, судя по всему.

Сенатор Ния покачала головой.

— Это место — просто позор, — сказала она, заметив, куда смотрит Оби-Ван. — Жители нашей планеты обычно ведут себя прилично, честное слово, мастер Кеноби. Но это место… кажется, оно вытаскивает на свет всё худшее в людях.

Сквозь пыльный воздух он разглядел драку в кантине: кто-то разбил стекло, и теперь было видно, как дерутся внутри. Поблизости заплакал ребёнок. Но не это привлекло его внимание. Нет, он смотрел на женщину, проходящую мимо кантины. Волосы у неё были русые.

Как и у него.

Оби-Ван не видел её лица. Она задержалась у спидеров, наблюдая, как полицейские разгоняют драку. Почему-то у него перехватило дыхание.

«Не выдумывай, — сказал он себе, — это обычный цвет волос, у многих такие же. Совсем не обязательно, что вы родственники».

Но ведь семья его жива. Они жили здесь, в посёлке. Ведь может быть… может же так получиться, что?..

— Пойдём?

Он оторвал взгляд от женщины и заметил, что Энакин машет ему рукой. Сенатор Ния смотрела на него, приподняв брови. Оказывается, он застыл посреди улицы.

— Ах да, конечно. Показывайте дорогу.

Перед тем как свернуть за угол, Оби-Ван оглянулся и осмотрел толпу. Женщина ушла. Но на Оби-Вана вновь наплыли воспоминания.

_Русые волосы, запах вилиники, вой сирены, плач ребёнка, разговоры, ветер..._

Сирены? Раньше не было никаких сирен. Их не было в воспоминаниях. Или были?

_Его поднимают с детского стульчика. Женский голос напевает что-то низко и неумело. Сквозь открытое окно светят две луны, а он плачет, и плачет, и плачет..._

— Оби-Ван?..

— Что?

Они остановились возле администрации, здесь будут проходить переговоры. Он совсем не запомнил дорогу сюда.

_Женщина напевает… и напевает..._

У Оби-Вана перехватило дыхание.

— Всё нормально, мастер Кеноби? — просила сенатор Ния.

Оби-Ван попытался кивнуть: конечно, всё нормально. Просто в груди немного защемило и, кажется, голова закружилась. И в ушах до сих пор раздавался оставшийся далеко позади вой сирен, как крик...

— Простите, мне надо… — он сглотнул, в горле пересохло. — Кажется, мне надо на свежий воздух.

Не обращая внимания на обеспокоенного Энакина и сенатора Нию, он прошёл мимо них, стараясь идти спокойно, а не бежать. Он и сам не понял, как очутился в туалете, зашёл в кабинку и захлопнул за собой дверь. Ноги подкашивались, поэтому он сел на закрытый унитаз и попытался дышать спокойно.

Что за срань с ним только что случилась?

Оби-Ван запустил руку в волосы и заметил, что та дрожит. Почему его это так сильно волновало? Что же такое он никак не мог вспомнить? Воспоминания обрывались, но были навязчивыми. Чей-то голос, пение… неужели это была мать? Отец? У него есть братья или сёстры, которых он не может вспомнить?

«Нет, нет, нет. Не нужно знать. Мне всё равно, — сказал он себе. — Семья — это привязанность. Мне даже любопытствовать не стоит. Не до́лжно мне...»

— Оби-Ван?

Да что ж такое!

Оби-Ван распахнул глаза — когда закрыть успел? — и увидел ноги Энакина в просвете под дверью. Он выдохнул, стараясь не обращать внимания на неровное и дрожащее дыхание.

— Энакин, мы, конечно, друзья, даже очень близкие, но в туалет люди обычно ходят в одиночку.

Энакин хмыкнул.

— Ага, а теперь говори, что не так. Что случилось?

Оби-Ван приложил пальцы к шее и нащупал пульс — сердце билось торопливо. Он вдохнул и выдохнул несколько раз, тщетно пытаясь успокоить дыхание, а затем встал и открыл дверь.

— Ничего. Кажется, я видел… — он затих. Энакин вопросительно приподнял брови. — Я просто вспомнил что-то из детства, ничего важного. И отвлёкся. Хоть и не должен был... Ладно, пойдём, у нас ещё переговоры.

— Что ты вспомнил?

На миг всё вернулось: ветер, вой сирены, женский голос. Воспоминания крутились на краю сознания, но он не мог за них ухватиться. Оби-Ван покачал головой.

— Ничего особенного.

Он прошёл мимо Энакина, подошёл к раковине и умылся, вытер руки, те уже тряслись не так сильно. Оби-Ван взгляну в зеркало и увидел, что Энакин смотрел на него обеспокоенно: он не поверил ему ни на миг.

— Послушай, я знаю, как ты любишь притворяться, будто сделан из стали, — сказал Энакин, — но ты же человек. И есть хоть что-то в этом мире, что может выбить тебя колеи. В этом нет ничего страшного.

— Меня ничего не выбило из колеи.

— Ага, а ещё ты не бледный как смерть.

— Со мной всё хорошо, — сказал Оби-Ван, наконец повернувшись к Энакину. — Просто мне стало нехорошо по пути сюда, но теперь мне уже лучше.

Энакин потянулся к нему через Силу, стараясь уловить настроение: он явно не купился на отговорку. Оби-Ван вздохнул.

— Ладно. Просто всё кажется немного... странным здесь, — сказал он. — Я думал, всё будет нормально, а потом мне показалось, что я видел… маму, и…

— Что?! И ты ничего не сказал?!

— ...но всё уже хорошо. Может, это не она была. А даже если и она...

Снаружи раздался громкий бой часов, сообщая время. Оби-Ван умолк и опустил взгляд.

— Нам пора.

Энакин явно собирался спорить дальше. Но всё же он сдержал себя и успокаивающе сжал плечо Оби-Вана.

— Послушай, — сказал он. — Что бы ты ни чувствовал, это нормально.

— Со мной всё хорошо.

— Знаю, — ответил Энакин, впрочем, Оби-Ван догадывался, что он скорее потешался над ним. — Но если с тобой не всё хорошо, это тоже нормально.

И с такой заботой это было сказано, что Оби-Ван поднял взгляд. Они посмотрели друг на друга, и на миг стало так тепло и хорошо от добрых глаз Энакина. Оби-Ван даже захотел рассказать ему обо всём: об обрывках воспоминаний, о мечтах о семье и об усиливающимся предчувствии, что что-то не так.

Захотел, но не рассказал.

— Всё, — наконец ответил он, — нам нельзя опаздывать. Не хочу расстраивать весёлую и жизнерадостную Нию.

Оби-Ван резко развернулся, не обращая внимания ни на то, как переменилось лицо Энакина, ни что тот убрал руку с плеча.

* * *

К часу ночи Оби-Ван был уверен, что запомнил, как выглядит потолок над кроватью.

Переговоры закончились, они улетят со Стьюджона на рассвете. И вскоре снова ринутся в бой: их передышка закончится. Поэтому ему следовало воспользоваться удачным случаем и хорошенько выспаться. Но стоило ему закрыть глаза, как тут же в голове всплывали воспоминания: как он сидел на детском стульчике и ревел, а вокруг пахло вилиникой, и кто-то напевал тихо и неумело.

Он что-то забыл. Он совершенно точно что-то забыл: что-то было не так в воспоминаниях. Сирены, которые он слышал сегодня, не давали ему покоя, он никак не мог ухватиться за неуловимое ощущение, да и Сила буквально вопила в уши. Ещё и Энакин заладил: больше у тебя не будет возможности встретиться с ними… когда ещё ты узнаешь хоть что-то о месте, где родился...

Да без разницы, где он родился. Джедаи забрали его — это воля Силы. А другого ему и не надо. Без разницы, кто его родители. А вот куда его привела жизнь — важно. Вот только… жизнь привела его на Стьюджон, в тот самый посёлок, где он родился. Это ведь тоже воля Силы?

Оби-Ван сел.

Казалось, жители Стьюджона ночью совсем не спали — возможно, поэтому у него вечно проблемы со сном? — Оби-Ван слышал гул голосов за стенами гостиницы. Выйти на улицу, раствориться в толпе и найти дорогу к вилиниковым полям будет просто. Они совсем близко. Он вернётся через час, и Энакин даже не узнает ничего...

Нет, нет. Дурацкая затея. Так только неразумные падаваны поступают.

Но, несмотря на все эти мысли, Оби-Ван откинул одеяло в сторону. Он оделся в темноте, стараясь не хлопать ящиками и ступать потише. Энакин ворочался во сне и что-то бормотал. Оби-Ван уже порывался раздеться и залезть обратно в кровать, пытаясь выкинуть из головы все планы. Но воспоминания снова нахлынули на него, он утонул в них, стараясь вспомнить голоса или лица, но у него ничего не выходило.

Он повернул дверную ручку.

— Оби-Ван?

Ну что за срань.

Он обернулся и увидел сидящего в кровати Энакина, тот взъерошил и без того спутанные волосы. Оби-Ван отдёрнул руку от дверной ручки, будто та обожгла.

— Ты куда? — пробормотал Энакин.

— В… в ванную.

— В сапогах? В верхней одежде? И причёсанный?

Что за ситова срань, срань, срань.

— Ложись спать, Энакин.

Но Энакин уже полностью проснулся. Он включил лампу, и комнату залил жёлтый свет.

— Ты к ним идёшь?

— Энакин...

— Слава Силе. Я уже думал, ты даже не попробуешь к ним наведаться, — сказал он, радостно вылезая из постели. — Погоди, я оденусь и обуюсь, и...

— Нет, ты никуда не идёшь. Да и я не должен идти, — ответит он. — Знаешь что? Я не пойду. Просто я не высыпаюсь, голова не варит, и в неё лезут дурацкие идеи...

— Нет, нет, мы идём. — Энакин натянул рубаху через голову. — Ты ведь до конца жизни жалеть будешь, если мы не сходим.

— Или я буду жалеть, если сходим. Всё, я ложусь спать. Спокойной ночи, Энакин.

— А я не ложусь, — ответил Энакин. Он умолк, будто что-то вспомнил, а потом ухмыльнулся: — Пойду к твоим родителям.

— Нет. Совершенно точно нет. Что ты им скажешь?! «Здрасьте, я лучший друг вашего сына, которого вы не видели сто лет». Это тупо. Тебе нельзя идти одному.

— Тогда, — сказал он, довольно глядя на Оби-Вана, — тебе придётся идти со мной.

Энакин схватил световой меч, лежащий на тумбочке, пристегнул его к поясу и вышел в коридор.

Оби-Ван смотрел ему вслед, слушая удаляющиеся шаги. Он вздохнул и провёл рукой по лицу.

«У меня плохое предчувствие».


	3. Без корней

Две луны залили тусклым светом поля вилиники и окрасили ночь нежно-розовым сиянием. Ягодные кусты рядами тянулись вдаль — вокруг раскинулось море малинового и зелёного цвета.

Не будь Оби-Ван на грани, не переживай он так сильно, он бы восхитился природой. Но голос разума буквально кричал — он поступил необдуманно, ему не до́лжно искать новые привязанности, не то что искать — желать нельзя, думать. Но несмотря на это, он то и дело задумывался, каково это — иметь семью. Он думал об объятиях матери, полных любви. О мягких руках, укачивающих его, о том, как она пела и гладила по щеке. Или о силе отцовских рук и об ухмылке, скрытой за бородой, о ехидных шутках. О том, как родители танцуют на кухне под музыку у голотелефизора, пока он смотрит на них из кроватки. Как его укладывают спать, читают, целуют в лобик. Быть может, их семья была бы счастливой, быть может, его бы любили.

А ещё, быть может, родители рыдали, когда пришли джедаи, не смея идти наперекор судьбе, он ведь будет служить на благо галактики. Но разве благо галактики уменьшит их горе? Быть может, иногда они вспоминали о нём. Скучали по нему, по их малышу, а позже и по мужчине, которого, увы, они никогда не знали.

Конечно, ничего такого он не вспомнил. Но глубоко внутри страстно желал, чтобы всё было как в мечтах.

Видимо, Энакин, что-то почувствовал, потому что ткнул его в плечо по дороге.

— Всё нормально?

— Просто… задумался, — кивнул он.

— Всё будет хорошо.

— Знаю.

Оби-Ван ответил резче, чем хотелось, и уже собрался было извиниться, но Энакин только кивнул.

— Что ты им скажешь?

— Скажу?.. — он сглотнул, ему даже показалось, во рту заиграл вкус ягод. — Ничего. Я думал… ну… просто в окно загляну.

— Звучит крипово, — хмыкнул Энакин.

— Я не собираюсь заходить к ним в дом и представляться. Просто наконец уйму детское любопытство. Своё и твоё тоже, — отрезал он. — В любом случае уже поздно стучать в дверь. Не хочу вторгаться без разрешения.

— О, то есть подсматривать в окно это не вторгаться без разрешения?

Оби-Ван хмыкнул и открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но не сказал ни слова.

— Послушай, — сказал Энакин, — я понимаю, что случиться может всякое, но они твои родители в конце концов. Просто поговори с ними. Вот как со мной разговариваешь.

— Может, хватит обращаться со мной как с дитём малым?

— Ладно, не совсем так, как ты разговариваешь со мной.

Оби-Ван хотел возразить, но с его губ не сорвалось ни слова: наконец он увидел...

Дом. Свой дом.

Который выглядел шатко и держался только на честном слове, да и брёвна от времени потемнели. Стены оплетала лоза, она тянулась вверх как узловатые руки. Внутри горел свет, и из окна мерцало голубым от голотелевизора.

И Оби-Ван вспомнил.

_Ему три. Он сидит на крыльце. Его о чём-то спрашивают люди вокруг. Мерцают огни. Спидеры с полосами._

Тут до него дошло, что он остановился точно перед лужайкой, не отрывая взгляда от крыльца. Энакин встал рядом.

— Мне с тобой пойти или тут подождать?

Ноги будто к земле приросли, когда он увидел дом.

— Наверное, лучше со мной, — он постарался ответить небрежно. Хотя без Энакина он и до двери не доберётся.

К счастью, Энакин был рядом. Он потянулся к руке Оби-Вана, ободряюще сжал её, а затем отпустил. Они пошли по лужайке.

Крыльцо заскрипело, стоило им ступить на него. Энакин случайно задел пустую бутылку, и она с грохотом покатилась по старому дереву, Оби-Ван аж вздрогнул. Вот вам и подошли незаметно. Оби-Ван поправил одежду и пригладил волосы, руки дрожали, чувствовал он себя совершенно глупо, казалось, он окаменел и не мог пошевелиться. Теперь ему нужно постучать в дверь.

И он постучал.

Сначала ничего не произошло, было тихо, из открытых окон доносились звуки вечерних голоновостей. Быть может, никого не было дома. Либо все крепко спали. Но вдруг послышались шаги и заскрипел пол. Звуки приближались медленно, но неумолимо. Оби-Вану казалось, что сердце забилось в два раза быстрее. Наконец дверная ручка повернулась, и тут сердце остановилось.

«Моя мама».

Обрывки воспоминаний внезапно обрели лицо.

Русые волосы с сединой у корней были заплетены в косу. Он заметил морщины и тёмные круги под ярко-голубыми глазами, она казалась усталой. Измождённой. Но Оби-Вану с лёгкостью представилось, как она улыбается: он надеялся, что вспомнит хоть что-то о ней. Он представил, как она смеётся, обнимает его, он представил её молодой и весёлой, без тяжести прожитых лет. Пред ним предстал образ — воплощение доброты, нежности и любви.

Но тут она заговорила, и весь образ рассыпался.

— Какого сита вы забыли у меня дома? — огрызнулась она. — Для торгашей поздно уже.

Она прислонилась к косяку, склонила голову набок и нахмурилась ещё сильнее.

— Мэм, — ответил Оби-Ван, стараясь выглядеть невозмутимо и спокойно. — Простите, что так поздно беспокоим вас. Мы рыцари-джедаи, и...

— Ну раз вы джедаи, то пожелайте мне спокойной ночи и свалите отсюда.

Говорила она зло и едко, Оби-Ван закрыл глаза.

«Я с самого начала знал, что не стоило идти сюда».

— Вы правы, мэм. Мы уже уходим. Простите за беспокойство...

Тут Энакин схватил его за локоть, не давая развернуться, он крепко впился в Оби-Вана, мол, куда это ты собрался.

— Мэм, он хотел сказать… — Энакин протянул руку женщине и широко улыбнулся. — Меня зовут Энакин Скайуокер, а моего друга...

Во рту Оби-Вана внезапно пересохло.

— Оби-Ван Кеноби, — мягко сказал он, стараясь смотреть ей прямо в глаза. — Я ваш… ваш сын.

Слова казались чужими и нереальными, будто им здесь не место и не время. Они разлились и зависли в воздухе так же, как и запах вилиники, густо и обволакивая всё вокруг. Но когда его мать ответила, слова тут же развеялись и испарились.

— У меня нет сына.

Оби-Ван и Анакин уставились на неё.

А что ему оставалось делать? Спорить с ней? Может, сенатор Ния ошиблась, и Кеноби больше не жили на Стьюджоне. Может, это они ошиблись домом. А может статься, он так сильно желал найти семью, что сошёл с ума. Мысли роем кружились в голове, подсовывая новые и новые догадки, запутывая, пока он не понял, что не знает, как ответить.

Когда тишина затянулась и стала неловкой, Энакин кашлянул.

— Вы же миссис Кеноби? — спросил он.

Она усмехнулась горько и низко.

— Миссис, — прошипела она. — Попробуй ещё раз.

Ах, вот оно что.

— Хм… тогда мисс Кеноби, — сказал Энакин. — Вы случайно… тридцать шесть лет назад не...

— Не твоего ума дело, чем я занималась тридцать шесть лет назад. Только моё и ничьё больше, — резко ответила она. — И вообще… кто вы такие? Ша-На и Ли подослали вас? Это отморозки...

— Нет. Я… — сказал Оби-Ван, наконец к нему вернулся голос.

— Тогда кто?! Я и так все эти годы ходила с клеймом распутницы. Когда наконец этот сраный город оставит меня в покое? — она истерично расхохоталась. — Мой сын! Мой сын! Поверить не могу, до чего они опустились...

— Мисс Кеноби. Это Оби-Ван, — мягко сказал Энакин. — Вы и правда не помните?

Она прищурилась и посмотрела куда-то в сторону, а затем грубо ответила Энакину:

— Будто я могла забыть.

И тут она посмотрела Оби-Вану в глаза, и напряжение вокруг только возросло. Он наконец разглядел, что глаза её были водянистыми, даже немного налитыми кровью: белки были испещрены капиллярами. Оби-Ван хотел отвести взгляд, но не стал, наоборот, он вгляделся внимательнее, разыскивая хоть какой-то намёк на то, как он представлял мать.

Но не нашёл ничего.

— Я всё потеряла: семью, дом, возлюбленного. Будущее. От меня все отвернулись, — выплюнула она. — И все эти тридцать шесть лет, каждый день, каждую минуту, я пыталась собрать свою жизнь по кусочкам. А остаток буду жалеть, что эту сраную жизнь собирала.

Она вцепилась в косяк так сильно, что костяшки пальцев побелели, так сильно, будто если она отпустит, то упадёт. Казалось, что от каждого собственного слова ей было больно. Оби-Вана же каждое её слово жалило.

«Нет, нет, нет».

— Кто знает, — прошипела она, — быть может, ты мой сын, а может, и нет. Но одно я знаю наверняка: как только началось его жизнь, моя — закончилась.

Она отпрянула от косяка и вышла на крыльцо. Она говорила всё громче и громче, слова были невнятными, она выплёвывала их в лицо Оби-Вану и подходила всё ближе, пока они наконец не столкнулись нос к носу. Она стояла так близко, что он учуял её дыхание.

Виски из вилиники.

И этого запаха хватило, чтобы всё встало на свои места. Он вспомнил.

_Оби-Вану три года. Он сидит в детском стульчике, ветер дует в открытое окно на кухне, пальцы липкие от ягод. Слышится голос матери. Она поёт._

_Нет._

_Нет, совсем не поёт._

_Стонет._

_Он смотрит на неё со стульчика: она лежит на полу лицом вниз, русые волосы спутаны, она дышит рвано и неровно. На полу валяется разбитая бутылка, повсюду осколки и разлита мерзкая розовая жижа. Она стонет. Что-то случилось. Что-то не так. Он плачет, на него не обращают внимания._

_А он всё плачет и плачет._

_Он часами сидит в детском стульчике. Часами слушает крики матери, глядит, как она валяется на полу без сознания, глядит, пока солнце не садится за горизонт и не темнеет. Но и тогда он слышит мучительные стоны, в том числе и свои._

_И тут вдруг свет — лицо соседа, его поднимают на руки. Он сидит на крыльце, а слёзы на щеках давно высохли. Он смотрит на мигающие огни, глядит на полицейских — те приходят и уходит — слышит разговор, слышит, но не понимает: «В алкогольном опьянении… пренебрегает ребёнком… мать в шестнадцать лет… нужно вызвать социальную службу...»_

И теперь Оби-Ван знал. Знал!

Не было ни смеха, ни пения, ни танцев под голотелевизор, ни тёплых объятий, ни ехидных шуток, ни счастливых взглядов. Ничего этого не было. Не было любви.

В Силе он чувствовал потрясение Энакина, он с лёгкостью мог представить его удивлённое лицо. Сам же Оби-Ван выглядел равнодушно. Он снова оглядел мать: та икала, глаза у неё были водянистые и покрасневшие, одежда — мятая, волосы — седеющие. Он попытался представить мать, которую успел придумать раньше, мать, которая пела и обнимала его, мать, которая его любила.

Но всё было попусту. Горькая правда стёрла все фантазии.

Оби-Ван отступил.

— Простите, что побеспокоили вас, мисс Кеноби, — почти прошептал он. — Доброй ночи.

И быстро развернулся, спрыгивая с крыльца и уходя в ночь.

Ему оставалось надеяться, что ни она, ни Энакин не заметили подступившие слёзы.


	4. За что можно держаться

Оби-Ван уже успел пересечь двор, когда Энакин спрыгнул с крыльца и отправился следом за ним. Мисс Кеноби осталась стоять в дверях, взгляд её был пуст. Энакину совсем не хотелось видеть такую же пустоту во взгляде Оби-Вана.

— Оби-Ван...

— Молчи.

— Она просто пьяна. — Энакин практически бежал вслед, чтобы не отстать. Он потянулся к руке Оби-Вана. — Она не хотела...

— Я же сказал, молчи, — рявкнул он, отдёргивая руку. — Это воля Силы, урок о привязанностях. Тут нечего обсуждать.

— Она ведь твоя мать. Тебе можно немного...

— Нет, мне нельзя.

Они молча шли по вилиниковым полям, не замечая более ни сладкого аромата, ни лунного света. Прямо сейчас даже самые прекрасные виды более не казались приятными.

Энакин не смел даже смотреть в сторону Оби-Вана, но всё же он следил за ним краем глаза. Пожалуй, для незнакомца Оби-Ван не выглядел бы расстроенным. Но Энакин незнакомцем не был: он отлично знал его. Он заметил, что Оби-Ван прикусил щеку изнутри. Он скрестил руки на груди, будто отгораживаясь от всего мира. Оби-Ван смотрел перед собой, но было очевидно, что он ничего не видел. И все эти нюансы, незаметные на первый взгляд, замечал только Энакин. Будто смотрел через дыры в броне.

И сквозь них Энакин видел раны.

«У меня нет сына».

Энакин и представить не мог, как бы он чувствовал себя, окажись на месте Оби-Вана. Да, он потерял мать: сначала, когда улетел с Татуина в детстве, а потом снова, уже навсегда. Но ему по крайней мере было кого терять. Он помнил, как мама обнимала его и укладывала спать. У него мама была. А потом рядом была Падме, она была семьёй, ничуть не меньшей, чем кровная. Всю жизнь Энакин знал: где бы он ни был, куда бы судьба ни завела его, где-то будет человек, который о нём заботится. Он знал, что его ждут. Он знал, что любят.

А у Оби-Вана никого не было. Он был один. Ни родителей, ни жены. Даже Квай-Гон, близкий сердцу словно отец, и тот умер. И тут Энакин задумался: каково это? Знать, что ты один во вселенной?

Шли молча. Когда ягодные кусты начали редеть, они наконец увидели гостиницу и Оби-Ван замедлил шаг.

— Ложись спать, Энакин, — сейчас вокруг было гораздо тише, чем когда они отправлялись в путь. Голос Оби-Вана был хриплым в этой тишине: — Прости, что втянул тебя в это дерьмо.

Они подошли ко входу в гостиницу, и Энакин уже поднялся по ступенькам и потянулся к двери. Но тут он обернулся, заметив, что Оби-Вана рядом больше нет. Тот стоял у подножия лестницы, держась за перила, сжимая их так сильно, что костяшки побелели. И на Энакина Оби-Ван не смотрел.

— Куда это ты?

— Мне надо подумать. Увидимся утром.

— Оби-Ван…

Но Оби-Ван отвернулся, и Энакин не видел его лица, только затылок в розовом лунном свете. Поразительно, насколько цвет волос Оби-Вана и матери был похож. Удивительно и странно. Странно было смотреть на них, когда они, мать и сын, стояли друг напротив друга и их разделял только дверной косяк, будто Энакин смотрел в кривое зеркало. Волосы, глаза, кожа, телосложение — всё это было похоже, но в то же время были и различия. Потому что внутри Оби-Ван был полон огня, остроумия, радости и света, мать его же, напротив, была воплощением дыма, горечи и серых теней. Там, где Оби-Ван пылал лесным пожаром, мать его была пеплом.

Впрочем, сейчас Оби-Ван на лесной пожар не походил.

Гостиница мерцала в неоновом свете от вывески, а воздух гудел от электричества. Атмосфера казалась напряжённой. Более того, казалось, заговори Энакин, пошевелись он или просто громко вздохни, то всё вокруг вспыхнет. И всё же он шагнул вперёд и спустился на одну ступеньку.

— Ты что-то вспомнил, да? — мягко спросил он.

Оби-Ван молчал. Он стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и неотрывно смотрел на ягодные поля. Взгляд его был отстранённым, он смотрел куда-то вдаль, будто видел сквозь поля тот самый домик с несчастливой женщиной. Будто ему хотелось, чтобы она смотрела на него в ответ.

Энакин нерешительно спустился и встал рядом с Оби-Ваном.

— Тебе необязательно рассказывать мне, — сказал он и тоже посмотрел туда, куда устремил взор Оби-Ван, — но я знаю, как тебе больно. Терять семью — больно. Всегда.

— Она мне не семья, — ответил Оби-Ван напряжённо, но уже не так резко, как до этого. — Не настоящая семья. Да и потерять то, чего у меня не было никогда, я не могу. Ведь не могу же?

Энакин вздохнул с облегчением.

— И всё же, — сказал он, — это срань какая-то. Матери должны любить своих детей.

— Видишь ли, — Энакин заметил, как Оби-Ван сглотнул, — не все матери Шми Скайуокер.

Энакин думал, что его такой ответ ударит наотмашь, ведь они не говорили о маме после Джеонозиса, когда Оби-Ван узнал, что она умерла. Но Энакин просто кивнул. Потому что Оби-Ван был прав: пускай детство у него было дерьмовое, но всё же у Энакина был один лучик света. У него было то, чего не было у Оби-Вана: корни. Истоки.

— Я просто глупец, — наконец сказал Оби-Ван. Он рвано вдохнул и прислонился спиной к перилам. — Мне и надеяться не стоило. И переживать не стоило вообще.

— Нет. Ты не глупец, переживать не глупо, — сказал Энакин, — переживать — по-человечески.

— Но не по-джедайски, джедаи должны быть сильнее.

Он сполз на вниз — совсем неожиданно, будто ноги больше не держали, — и сел на ступеньку, обхватив колени руками. Энакин тоже медленно уселся рядом.

И на миг показалось, что нет ничего, лишь ночь: пение сверчков, мерцание неоновых ламп и неровное и прерывистое дыхание. Ветки ягодных кустов торчали сквозь перила; Оби-Ван взял один листок и начал мять его, пока тот не оторвался от куста. Теперь он медленно рвал его, кусочек за кусочком, роняя обрывки к ногам.

— Просто… наверное, я всегда думал о родителях, даже если не знал их… — признался он. — Будто во вселенной был кто-то ещё, кто любил меня. — Он улыбнулся, но как-то слабо. — Видимо, не для того я родился, не для того, чтобы кто-то был рядом со мной.

— Ну что за чушь бантина!

— Чушь ли?

Энакин сглотнул. Квай-Гон, Сатин, Тария Дамсин, а теперь и мать… Много было людей, тех, кого любил он, кто любили его… и всех не стало.

«Ерунда, — решил Энакин, — не всех».

— Да, чушь, — мягко ответил он. — Я-то здесь.

Оби-Ван молчал. Энакин было подумал, а не сказал ли он лишнего, не перешагнул ли черту. Быть может, он был неправ, быть может, он не был дорог Оби-Вану, как был дорог Квай-Гон или Сатин? Энакин взглянул на Оби-Вана, тот медленно кивнул, но лицо его было бесстрастно и нечитаемо. Впрочем, в лунном свете он всё же уловил блеск в глазах. Те были влажными и покрасневшими.

А затем… пускай Оби-Ван и не сказал ничего, всё же Энакин понял, будто Оби-Ван кричал: «Ты здесь, говоришь. Ты здесь, но надолго ли?» Война разгоралась всё сильнее и сильнее. Они днями торчали на передовой, со всех сторон летел бластерный огонь, рушились здания, падали корабли, и люди погибали с обеих сторон. И они знали: нельзя поручиться, что кто-то выживет. Даже избранный.

Но о чём Энакин мог поручиться, так это о том, что когда смерть придёт за ним, от Оби-Вана его будут отрывать дюрастальными когтями.

Он слегка толкнул Оби-Вана коленом.

— Я никогда не брошу тебя, — сказал он. — Республика может пасть, все звёзды в галактике могут погаснуть, а мидихлорианы — исчезнуть из крови, — он театрально махнул рукой, и Оби-Ван хмыкнул, — но я не оставлю тебя. Клянусь.

А Оби-Ван всё молчал и всё так же мял ягодные листья. Изумрудно-зелёные листья рвались легко, каждый был нежным и хрупким. Весь куст выглядел беззащитно, будто его можно вырвать из земли одной левой. Конечно, Энакин знал, что это неправда. Корни уходили глубоко, глубоко в землю, запутываясь и переплетаясь в грязи, как провода, простираясь всё дальше, и дальше, и дальше. И куст был вовсе не беззащитный, покуда его крепко держали корни.

Оби-Ван разорвал очередной лист, и обрывки упали на его ботинок. Энакин заметил, что на этот же ботинок упало несколько капель воды, заметил, но ничего не сказал.

— Спасибо, — ответил наконец Оби-Ван. Он шмыгнул и вытер щёки. — Спасибо, что пошёл со мной. Я рад… рад, что рядом был ты.

Энакин только кивнул, хотя казалось, нужно сделать что-то ещё. Он хотел повернуть время вспять и исправить всё, что причинило боль Оби-Вану. Вернуть всё, что тот потерял. Но это было невозможно. Даже для великого Энакина Скайуокера.

И тем не менее кое-что сделать Энакин мог: Оби-Ван мог держаться за него. Как куст держится за корни, за крепкие, совсем не хрупкие и беззащитные, за раскинувшиеся далеко-далеко корни. Уходящие под землю всё дальше, и дальше, и дальше.

Ни слова не говоря, Энакин обнял Оби-Вана одной рукой. Он крепко ухватился за него, унимая лёгкую дрожь, чувствуя, как Оби-Ван поначалу напрягся. Но миг спустя тот потянулся и нашёл руку Энакина, лежащую на плече. Он держался за неё, будто не было ничего более настоящего во вселенной. Будто Энакин может исчезнуть в любую секунду, умереть в бою и раствориться в беспорядочном завтра.

Но пока они были здесь, где стрекотали ночные жуки, а ступени крыльца заливал розовый лунный свет.

И никто из них не собирался разрывать объятия.


	5. Эпилог

Оби-Вану казалось, что яичница камнем лежит в желудке.

Утром, когда солнце заглянуло в гостиничный номер, Энакин не пожелал слушать никаких отказов. «Ешь», — сказал он и тут же сунул полную тарелку Оби-Вану под нос. Еды хватило бы на десяток солдат.

— Я не хочу есть.

— Мне всё равно. Тебе нужно поесть.

— Я...

Но отпираться он больше не смог, потому что теперь безуспешно пытался увернуться от вилки с яичницей, которую ему упорно совал под нос Энакин.

Сейчас они уже шли к космопорту, но Оби-Вана подташнивало. Хотя с чего бы? Он в полном порядке! Ночь была… не самая лучшая, но он всё равно в порядке. Вообще ему радоваться стоит: задание выполнено успешно и они улетают. Ему стоит вздохнуть спокойно.

Тем не менее ступив на твёрдую дюрасталь с мягкой земли, спокойствия он не почувствовал. Он остановился на полпути к посадочной площадке.

«Как только началось его жизнь, моя — закончилась».

Даже сейчас слова эхом разносились, отзываясь сожалением. Он гадал, а запомнила ли мать их вчерашний разговор. Наверное, она проснулась и с похмелья даже не вспомнила, что Оби-Ван приходил? Это даже к лучшему. Блажен тот, кто не ведает. Жаль только, что ведает он.

«Это неправда, — отругал он себя. — Может, и не зря я узнал всё».

Потому что услышав, как Энакин, идущий впереди, болтает о кораблях на Стьюджоне, Оби-Вана вдруг озарило. Да, быть может, матерью она была не такой, какую ему хотелось бы помнить, но а если бы она была лучшей матерью на свете? Если бы она была, он всё равно знал наверняка: ни секунду своей жизни он ни на что не променял бы. Хотя бы ради таких минут, как сегодня утром, когда Энакин пытался накормить его, чего бы это ни стоило. Или ради кратких часов между боями, когда Коди с братьями шутят о паршивом пайке. Ради тренировок с Асокой: иногда она ошибается так же, как и Энакин, а он, Оби-Ван, даёт ей те же советы, что и бывшему падавану. И даже ради таких дней, как сегодня, несмотря на горе и радости.

Так что нет, решил он. Планета эта не его удел. И вообще, его уделом не была никакая другая планета или место вовсе. Его жизнь — череда событий, больших и маленьких.

Энакин, видимо, понял, что Оби-Ван больше не идёт за ним, поэтому обернулся; на лице его застыла ухмылка. Оби-Ван же посмотрел на посёлок, улицы утром были пусты и безмятежны, поэтому взгляд его задержался на ягодном поле.

— Прощаешься? — спросил Энакин.

— Скорее радуюсь, что не вернусь, — хмыкнул Оби-Ван.

Тем не менее напоследок он снова посмотрел вокруг, словно хотел запомнить, как выглядит горизонт или мощёные улочки. А после он отвернулся, оставив всё позади: теперь это прошлое.

Когда они уложили багаж и запустили двигатели, Энакин настроил автопилот.

— Ну всё, я требую реванша, — сказал он, размахивая колодой карт, а затем уселся и закинул ноги на стол. — Готов побороться?

Оби-Ван улыбнулся, по-настоящему улыбнулся впервые за несколько дней.

— Звучит так, — сказал он, — будто ты дождаться не можешь, когда я разорву тебя пух и прах.

Он выдвинул стул, а Энакин принялся тасовать колоду — всё было как раньше. И так хорошо Оби-Вану стало. Конечно, скоро они снова попадут на фронт, вернутся к потерям и переживаниям. Нынче такова была их жизнь. Но на миг они забылись, притворились, что этого нет. На миг всё изменилось, не было ничего вокруг, кроме смеющегося Энакина, карт, что летели на стол, колких шуток, которыми они перекидывались, выражая братскую любовь. То был лишь миг, но казался он вечностью.

И на этот раз никто из них не смотрел в иллюминатор, наблюдая, как планета становится всё меньше и меньше. И стоило ей остаться далеко позади, во тьме космоса, они устремились вперёд.

И какая бы дорога ни лежала перед ними, какие бы испытания ни уготовила им судьба, Оби-Ван знал, что у него будут миллионы мгновений. Или кто-то, готовый подставить плечо, чей смех можно вспомнить. Или воспоминания, что лежали близко к сердцу, где ничто не сможет их коснуться.

И пускай он не нашёл семью здесь — не ту семью, которую хотел.

Но в конечном итоге семью он всё же обрёл.


End file.
